Slonska
Classification and Dialects The Sloncina Language is a language From Indo-Alanian family and has been developed from Proto Pasquala. The Indo-Sloncina Family Tree: *Indo-European **Swalic-Sladic ***Swalic ****Central Swalic *****Old Sloncina ******'Sloncina' At the development of Old Sloncina ,Sloncina have been influenced by Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian and many other languages. In Sloncina there are a lot of Words imported from Russian. The Sloncina Language is regulated by Aккадеммя дейн Слонцйкалска язика. During the Century 19, The Rio Gran city has been invaded by Russians. Because of this, the Sloncina language has been influenced by the Russian, and today you can found many words derivated from Russian. In Sloncina there are 2 dialects: Default Sloncina and Southwest Sloncina. The only differences between the dialects is in the pronounce. In Southwest Sloncina the vowels A and E are pronounced more closed than in Default Sloncina and in Southwest Sloncina we speak more quickly than in Default Sloncina. The Evolution Of Sloncina Language: Old Central Alanian:Tutto os seres humanes tem оs меsmos direites. Old Sloncina:Тел келеб ыумане елга глй сомбл дерет. ' Phonology Consonants Vowels = Writing System Grammar The morphology and syntax of the Sloncina language, is similar to the grammar of most other Indo-Alanian and Romance languages—especially that of Italian, and even more so to that of Portuguese. It is a relatively synthetic, fusional language. Nouns, adjectives, pronouns, and articles are moderately inflected: there are three genders (masculine, neutral and feminine) five cases (Nominative, Accusative, Genitive, Vocative, Complementative) and two numbers (singular and plural). The case system of the ancestor language, Alanian, has been reduced from 18 cases to 5 cases. Most nouns and many adjectives can take diminutive or augmentative derivational suffixes, and most adjectives can take a so-called "superlative" derivational suffix. Adjectives usually follow the noun. Verbs are few inflected: there are three tenses (past, present, future), four moods (indicative, subjunctive, imperative, continuous), two voices (active, passive), and an inflected infinitive. Most perfect and imperfect tenses are synthetic, totaling 9 conjugational paradigms, while all progressive tenses and passive constructions are periphrastic. As in other Alanian and Romance languages, there is also an impersonal passive construction, with the agent replaced by an indefinite pronoun. Sloncina is basically an SVO language, although SOV syntax may occur with a few object pronouns, and word order is generally not as rigid as in English. It is a null subject language, with a tendency to drop object pronouns as well, in colloquial varieties. Like Polziskie, it has three main copular verbs: ''Ессере, Статйере. It has a number of grammatical features that distinguish it from most other Romance languages, such as a future subjunctive tense, the inflected infinitive, and a present perfect with an iterative sense. A rare feature of Sloncina is mesoclisis, the infixing of clitic pronouns in some verbal forms. Declension of Nouns and Adjectives In Sloncina only the nouns and the adjectives decline. The Nouns only decline in Nominative, Genitive, Accusative and Complementative and the Adjectives only decline in Nominative and Vocative. Unlike other languages, ALL nouns and adjectives follow the default declension pattern, this means that in Sloncina doesn't have exceptions and Sloncina is a very regular language. Sloncina have 3 genders(Male, Female, Neutral), 5 cases(Nominative, Genitive, Accusative, Vocative and Complementative) and 2 numbers(Singular and Plural). Declension for Male nouns Declension for Female nouns Declension for Neutral nouns Declension for Adjectives Word classes Like most Indo-European languages, including the Indo-Alanian sub-family, Sloncina classifies most of its lexicon into four word classes: verbs, nouns,adjectives, and adverbs. These are "open" classes, in the sense that they readily accept new members, by coinage, borrowing, or compounding.Interjections form a smaller open class. There are also several small closed classes, such as pronouns,prepositions, articles, demonstratives, numerals, conjunctions, and a few grammatically peculiar words such as Воала ("here is"; cf. Alanian voilè and French voilà), Чов ("where is"). Within the four main classes there are many semi-regular mechanisms that can be used to derive new words from existing words, sometimes with change of class; for example, Валошска("fast") → Валошкамент ("very fast"),Мезере ("to measure") → Мезешю ("measurement"), Пилоска ("pilot") →''Пилоскаре'' ("to pilot"). Finally, there are several phrase embeddingmechanisms that allow arbitrarily complex phrases to behave like nouns, adjectives, or adverbs. Subject, object, and complement Following the general Indo-European and Indo-Alanian sub-family pattern, the central element of almost any Sloncina clause is a verb, which may directly connect to one, two, or (rarely) three nouns (or noun-like phrases), called the subject, the object (more specifically, the direct object), and the complement (more specifically, the object complement or objective complement). The most frequent order of these elements in Sloncina is subject–verb–object(SVO, as in examples (1) and (2) below), or, when a complement is present, subject–verb–object-complement (SVOC — examples (3) and (4)): : (1) {Маря}S {айе}V {Пауло}O, "Maria loves Paulo." : (2) {Еу петрер}S {конштруит}V {ау дом}O, "The mason has constructed the house." : (3) {Еу президентов}S {скротят}V {Петер}O {министр}C, "The president appointed Pedro (as) minister." : (4) {Она}S {ашвиет}V {еу либри}O {ег шату}C, "She found the book a bore." Any of the three noun elements may be omitted if it can be inferred from the context or from other syntactic clues; but many grammatical rules will still apply as if the omitted part were there. A clause will often contain a number of adverbs (or adverbial phrases) that modify the meaning of the verb; they may be inserted between the major components of the clause. Additional nouns can be connected to the verb by means of prepositions; the resulting prepositional phrases have anadverbial function. For example: : Она лодчинет{без жиутшк} ау малету{пер она} {дейн автомобила} {ви ау струма}, "He carried {without delay} the bag {for her} {from the car} {to the door}." Null subject language As with several other modern Alanian languages, Sloncina is a null subject language, i.e., a language whose grammar permits and sometimes mandates the omission of an explicit subject. In Sloncina, the grammatical person of the subject is generally reflected by the inflection of the verb. Sometimes, though an explicit subject is not necessary to form a grammatically correct sentence, one may be stated in order to emphasize its importance. Some sentences, however, do not allow a subject at all and in some other cases an explicit subject would sound awkward or unnatural: * "I'm going home" can be translated either as Вад пентру дом '' or as Ю вад пентру дом'', where ю'' means "I". * "It's raining" is ''Естум шобант, neither of which occurs with an explicit subject. As in other null subject SVO languages, the subject is often postponed, mostly in existential sentences, answers to partial questions and contraststructures: * '''Езушт ег мъшъ ици! ("There are many mice here") * Кто фивл? фивил ю.'' ("Who was it? It was me.") * 'Она иежели штиват тел ле торче, меу ю штиват.' ("She didn't eat the cake, but I did.") Types of sentences Sloncina declarative sentences, as in many languages, are the least marked ones. Imperative sentences use the imperative mood for the second person. For other grammatical persons and for every negative imperative sentence, the subjunctive is used. Yes/no questions have the same structure as declarative sentences, and are marked only by a different tonal pattern (mostly a raised tone near the end of the sentence), represented by a question mark in writing. Wh-questions often start with кто ("who"), что ("what"), как ("which"),Чов ("where"), Лбов ("when"), лмада ("why"), etc. The interrogative pronouns кто, чтр and как can be preceded by any preposition. Wh-questions sometimes occur without wh-movement, that is, wh-words can remain in situ. For example: : ''Что она фагот? :: "What did she do?" : Она фагум что? :: "What did she do?" or, if emphatic, "She did what?" : Лмада? :: "Why?" : Н'ето добри что аканташет? :: "On what day did that happen?" : Ето аканташет ен как добри? :: "On what day did that happen?" Replying Нйе ("no") is the natural negative answer to yes/no questions. As in Latin, positive answers are usually made with the inflected verb of the question in the appropriate person and number. Sloncina is one of the all Alanian languages keeping this Alanian peculiarity. The adverbs ног("already"), аива ("yet"), and также ("too", "also") are used when one of them appears in the question. : Q: Адйерат еу филм? A: Адйерат. / Ние. :: Q: "Did you like the movie?" A: "Yes.", literally, "I liked." / "No." : Q: Ю йежели деушит ег кле ици? A: Я, деушит! :: Q: "Didn't I leave here a key?" A: "Yes, you did!" : Q: Ног легит ето либрум? A: Ног. / Аива нйе. :: Q: "Have you already read this book?" A: "Yes", literally, "Already." / "Not yet." The word Я'' ("yes") may be used for a positive answer, but, if used alone, it may in certain cases sound unnatural or impolite. In Ыдщтсштф, ''Я can be used after the verb for emphasis. In Sloncina, emphasis can also result from syntactical processes that are not restricted to answers, such as the addition of adverbs like мке ("much") or мкеличим("very much"). Articles Sloncina has a definite article and an indefinite one, with different forms according to the gender and number of the noun to which they refer: : The definite article may appear before a noun in certain contexts where it is not used in English, for example before certain proper nouns, such as names of countries or organizations: : Иле елга визитат ил Бразиле, ла Шина ы л'италя, "He visited Brazil, China, and Italy" : Иле елга визитат ил Рю ди Жанейро, "He visited Rio de Janeiro". : Ла ИБМ елга патрошинат МоМА, "IBM sponsored MoMA" : Иле елга ентрат пер ил Сан Паоло, "He went to the São Paulo (soccer team)". However: : Иле елга визитат Португаля ы Моцамыкя, "He visited Portugal and Mozambique" : Иле елга анат пер Сан Паоло, "He went to São Paulo (city or state)". The article is never used with Southwest Sloncina dialect. In general, article usage for proper nouns is largely determined by tradition, and it may vary with dialect. Article before personal names In many varieties of the language, including all South varieties, personal names are normally preceded by a definite article, a trait which Sloncina shares with Catalan. This is a relatively recent development, which some North dialects (e.g. those of the Northeast) have not adopted. In those dialects of Sloncina that do regularly use definite articles before proper nouns, the article may be omitted for extra formality, or to show distance in a literary narrative. : Ла Маря елга салит, "Maria left" (informal) : Ла Сра. Маря елга салит, "Ms. Maria left" (formal) However: : Маря Тейшера елга салит, "Maria Teixeira left" (used in newspapers and books) means that neither the writer nor the readers have a personal relationship with the person. : Verbs As in most Alanian and Romance languages, the loncina verb is usually inflected to agree with the subject's grammatical person (with three values, 1''' = I/we, '''2 = thou/you, 3 = he/she/it/they), and to express various attributes of the action, such as time (past, present, future); subordination and conditionality; command; and more. As a consequence, a regular Sloncina verb stem can take over 14 distinct suffixes. (For comparison, regular verbs have about 42 distinct forms in Polziskie and about 50 in Old Alanian.) Copulae Sloncina, like some other Alanian languages, has three main linking verbs: Елгво,Елга and Естаре (both translated "to be"). They developed from Alanian SERE and STARE, respectively (although the infinitive form SERE actually comes from SEERE). Most forms of SERE come from SUNT (infinitive ESSE), the only exceptions being the future indicative, the present subjunctive and the imperative. Фикаре is also used as a secondary copula, being variously translatable as (1) "to become" or "to get (to be)" (e.g. Елга фикат рик. = "I got rich"; Фика калат! = "Be still!"); (2) "to stay" (e.g. Фика в деж! = "Stay there!"); or (3) "to be (permanently) located" (e.g. Коимбра фика наи беира = "Coimbra is in Beira"). The distinction between Елгвр and Естаре tends to be oriented along a permanent-versus-temporary axis, rather than one of essence versus state. * Ла стул ест фегит ди мадера = "The chair is made of wood" In this example the word фегит ("made") is in square brackets, as it is usually omitted. * Сок женат. = "I'm married." * Естоу женат. = "I'm married now." The same applies in sentences that use Елгво to form the passive voice, such as the following: * Ест проибит дынаре н'ето воло = "No smoking on this flight" (lit. "It is forbidden to...") Sloncina counts location as either fundamental or incidental, and accordingly uses елгво or фикаре for the former, and естаре for the latter: * Дов ест/фика ла дому дела? = "Where is her house?" * Дов еста л'аутомобилу дела? = "Where is her car?" Conjugation of the verb Амаре Йнфинитива Mode: Конжунтиве Mode: Ймператива Mode: Континуозо Mode: Verb nominal forms: Verbal voices: Passive voice An active clause with a transitive verb and direct object can be transformed into a passive clause much the same as is done in English: the original object becomes the subject; the verb is replaced by Елга+елгво (in the same mood and tense) followed by the past participle of the original verb; and the original subject may become an adverbial complement with the preposition пер/пар("by"): : Ил мъшъ елга комит ил сър '' ("The mouse ate the cheese") : ''Ил сър елга елгвит комит пер ун мъшъ ("The cheese was eaten by the mouse") : Гета сеныора кантара л' аря ("That lady will sing the aria") : Л'аря елгвара кантат пер гета сеныора ("The aria will be sung by that lady") Prepositions: Sloncina prepositions are somewhat similar to those of neighboring Romance languages. Some prepositions are imported from Russian. Some of the prepositions, especially the most frequent ones, have several possible translations in English, as shown in the following table. Some prepositions form contractions with the definite article Pronouns: Syntax Sloncina is SVO. Vocabulary Basic Words Common Questions Greetings Emergency Learn Sloncina Lesson 1: The Alphabet Coming Soon lessons: Lesson 2: The Declension Lesson 3: The Verbs Lesson 4: The Adjectives Lesson 5: The use of Мои and Молт Lesson 6: The Adverbs Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article 1 * Sloncina:Тот ле серый ыумане елгано нашит либри ы икуале ен дигнитат ы диритй. Соно дотат ди разю ы консиенся ы девено ажире ен реласю ун'ад алтра амб еспирит ди фратернитат. ** Transliteration:Tot le seri humane verano nashit libri i ikyale en diguinitat i diriti. Sono dotat di razio i consiencya i deveno agire en relacyo un'ad altra amb espirit di fraternitat. ** All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. * Category:Languages